Rock Star!
by IceRi
Summary: Oneshot. Kaidoh gets a rush out of performing.


**Rock Star!**

By IceRi

Summary: Oneshot. Kaidoh gets a rush out of performing. Blink-and-you'll-miss-it InuKai.

Word Count: 737

* * *

The sound of thousands of screaming fans thrummed through his body like a heavy bass riff. Being on stage in a huge stadium was always exhilarating to the tennis player. Kaidoh Kaoru, or just Kaoru on stage, was now on tour promoting his second album. The show had technically finished, but he always gave a song or two as an encore. He motioned to the band behind him and strummed a few chords to get the attention of the crowd once more.

"As an encore for such a great audience, I will play an encore." Kaidoh's voice rang out through the many speakers. He turned around to his band once more, and yelled out something which no one in the crowd quite caught over their own screaming.

One, two, three, four, the drumsticks clicked and then Kaidoh himself played a familiar lick. His first single, Chain Reaction. It made quite a stir with the crowd, as they screamed louder, and for that Kaidoh treated them to one of his trademark smirks. Licking his lips, he began to sing.

"One who is alone does not realize that the chain of fate is coiling around their feet.

The rule of depression is to not understand the flashy jingle that becomes wild.

"The street is like the expression they take Overflowing… Remembering I'm keeping a hold on the manual way." He paused, his fast and flowing Japanese occaisionally made even him splutter. The track hadn't made it to karaoke bars at all.

"I just wanna be a naughty boy, naughty boy…" Kaidoh smiled coyly at the lyric. When he had first wrote the song, he had written that line of unsure English on the principal of a disobedient child. But he quickly learned of its alternate meaning. It still made girls swoon, he noticed as one of the girls in the front row dissappeared from view, only to reappear a second later looking flustered.

His background singers chimed in with a 'Chain Reaction', and he thrummed out the beginning of the chorus on his guitar.

"To talk an extent about the meaning of love, we don't want to grow up. Bringing out our voice… shedding tears to a childish degree… This is not… it can't be…

"Exert yourself! Then, get up and win! I will kiss your soul. HEY! HEY! Set my real self free and change my destiny!"

As they finished up the chorus, they cut off the second verse and chorus, skipping straight into the instrumental. He dropped his guitar, letting the backup guitarists pick up his part of the music as they normally did, so that he could dance across the stage murmuring assents to his fans, and getting them into the preformance by waving his hands in the air. The sound of the bridge came up and he grabbed his guitar once more in time to add one more "I just wanna be a naughty boy."

"To talk an extent about the meaning of love, we don't want to grow up. Bringing out our voice… shedding tears to a childish degree… This is not… it can't be…

"Exert yourself! Then, get up and win! I will kiss your soul. HEY! HEY! Set my real self free and CHANGE MY DES--"

"_ONIISAN_!"

The curtain fell on his little daydream to find Hazue burying his face in his hands, repeating the mantra '_He-is-not-my-brother'_ audibly to himself, and Inui-senpai standing in the doorway clapping through hardly stifled chuckles and cracks of '_Ii Data…_' Kaidoh promptly dropped the racquet he had been air guitaring with and stepped down from his bed. He shuffled over to the cd player and turned off the CD, with the popular song by Kiyasu still playing away.

"Brat! When did you get here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking before?" Kaidoh seethed, his face a shade similar to a bad sunburn.

"Kaidoh, your door was open, and even so Hazue-kun knocked several times, and attempted other means of getting your attention. I calculate that we arrived at your door 17 percent of the way into your… preformance." Inui supplied.

"Yeah, it's not my fault you're deaf. Jerk." Hazue added, quickly running away and shutting the door behind it before a large pillow hit it with a soft _thump_, falling to the floor.

That left Inui-senpai and him. Together. After one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He hissed.

"So… Naughty boy?"

"Shut up."


End file.
